Amazoness and Animamates Against the Senshi-tachi
by Kumiko1
Summary: Amzonesu Katetto ad Gyaakushiia's (Galaxia's) Animamates against the Senshi-tachi! Follows after Sailormoon Stars. Contains lots of Sailor Star Spoilers. Not Recommended for ones who haen't seen Stars. Only Prologue is finished!
1. Default Chapter

**Seeraa Senshi-tachi tai Amazonesu Katetto mo Animameitsu   
Sailor Soldiers against the Amazoness Quartet and the Animamates  
  
**I've decided to write a fanfiction about my two favorite villain groups, against the Senshi-tachi, of course! I don't know why, but I had to cross superS and Stars...though I don't light SuperS because it's all about Chibiusa and Pegasus!!! >.<; But I like the Amazoness Quartet...especially the episode where they transform infront of each other. "Minna, henshin yo, Meiki-appu! Onna no ko Kam onu, Meiki-appu!" I love that song! I memorized a little diaologe right to the point where Ziroconia calls for the Quartet. Anyway, on with the story?  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*_*_*Prologue*_*_*  
  
"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" Usagi's mother called as she heard the annoying ring coming from Usagi's bedroom. "Usagi-chan! You're alarm has been going off for thirty minutes now, don't you think you should at least turn it off?" Ikuko waited for a response. When Ikuko didn't hear anything, she gently walked up the steps to Usagi's room. "Usagi..." She whispered, tapping the door with her finger. As the door opened a crack, she noticed Usagi slouching on the bed in a deep sleep. Seeing as this was nothing new, Ikuko turned the alarm off and headed back downstairs.  
Downstairs, Kenji and Shingo were already at the breakfast table. Ikuko signaled to Shingo that the way he was eating was not proper, and Shingo quickly corrected himself. She smiled, going by the sink to wash dishes. As she was placing a plate in the sink, she heard a loud scream come from upstairs. Loud footsteps sounded as Usagi raced down the steps. "Mama, I'm late for school! Can you dri-" Usagi looked at Shingo and Kenji and blinked. "Mama, what..."  
"Oh, Usagi. I knew this would happen. You have such bad sleeping habits." Ikuko walked over to Usagi and bonked her on the head. "I set your alarm one hour early so you could get to school on time for once."  
"Mama! You let me miss precious sleeping time?!" Usagi whined. Ikuko gave her a mad look, crossing her arms. Usagi smiled, nervously. "Arigato, mama." Ikuko smiled. "That's a good girl, ne?" She turned back to the dishes and started washing them again.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***  
**


	2. Amazonesu Tanjou! Ziroconia no himitsu. ...

**Chapter 1 - Recall the Amazoness  
**"Seresere! Parapara! Junjun! Vesves! Anata-tachi wa doko desu ka?!" An angry old voice sounded as four voices giggled over it. A shadow appeared on a floating swing to the center of the stage. "Hanatsukai Seresere wa koko!" Seresere smiled as she posed, petals of yellow roses embracing her. Soon, a ball rolled into the room, Parapara bouncing off the ball and landing on the stage. "Tamanani Parapara wa koko!" Parapara smiled as she and Seresere turned their heads up, finding Junjun swinging from a bar, soon tumbling onto the center of the stage. "Karawarugashi Junjun wa koko." She said, giving Ziroconia a peace sign. Ziroconia grunted. "Vesves wa doko desu ka??" Ziroconia looked around, soon seeing a familiar face upside down infront of her. "What is it, Ziroconia-obaba?" Vesves laughed and somersaulted to the center stage.  
"You girls are too much." Ziroconia said. It's lucky you guys came back."  
"Yeah, lucky for you." Vesves added. Zirconia laughed. "Lucky for me? You wouldn't have survived one day without our help!"  
"How do you think we lived before you came along?" Vesves yelled, going up to Ziroconia's face.  
"I can do plenty without you!"  
"So can I!"  
"Well then!" Ziroconia said, turning around. "Come on, girls, let's go."  
Silence filled the air. Noticing this, Ziroconia looked back. "I said, let's go, girls."  
The three started laughing, Vesves giving a slight grin to Ziroconia.  
"You think...we would pick to follow you....over our own sister?" Seresere asked admist laughter.  
"Parapara doesn't want to have anything to do with such a booooo-ring obaba like Ziroconia!" Parapara admitted, sticking her tounge out at Ziroconia.  
"Heh, I don't even know why we came back..." Junjun announced.  
"Yeah. Why don't we just leave?" Vesves asked her sisters.  
"Hai!" The four agreed. Ziroconia turned around. "Wait.." Vesves turned around with a grin on her face. "Oh. So the obaba needs our help, is she admitting?"  
"I'm not admitting anything of the sort..I-"  
"But she said said she wasn't going to, that still means she has something to admit." Parapara added.  
Ziroconia grumbled. "All right, leave. I don't care what will happen to you."  
"Excuse me?" Vesves inquired.  
"Heh. Foolish child. Recognize these?" Ziroconia asked, holding up the Amaznoess Quartet's old Amazon Stones. The stones were in tact and not broken.  
"They're.." Seresere started.  
"Not broken.." Junjun finished.  
"I put them back together...you all get your powers back.." Ziroconia stated with pride.  
"Why?" Vesves questioned.  
"Because you need to find the True Star Seed for me."  
"Where are we supposed to find those?" Junjun asked.  
Ziroconia sighed. "Are you girls stupid? Same way you used to get mirrors. Since Pegasus is gone, no thanks to you four, the mirrors won't come out. Bring me the True Star Seed and I wil give you a reward."  
Vesves glared at Ziroconia. "Why do you need this "Star Seed"?"  
"Parapara wants to know what a Star Seed is.." Parapara said. Seresere popped up, looking at a book. Parapara and Junjun read over Seresere's shoulder.   
"It says here that the holder of this true star seed will get control of the Galaxy..." The three looked at each other. Vesves laughed. "We don't need your help, Ziroconia-obaba. Leave us alone."  
Ziroconia grumbled. She quickly thought of something. "Um..you..you do need my help. I'm the only one..who can activate it! Yeah! And after that, I'll give you all the power!"   
The Quartet grumbled. "This sucks." Junjun stated.  
"Well, we'd better get to work." Vesves said. Ziroconia grinned. "_Those girls are as gullible as I thought they would be. We'll see who gets the power of the True Star Seeds, and the Galaxy!"_  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know that was a short chapter...;-; Gomen nasai...next is the Animamates!! ^.^  



End file.
